Cry
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is a story about Squid life before and during Camp Greenlake. I know you've read a lot about Squid crying at night and stuff, so i'm tryign to make mine as different as possible.
1. Default Chapter

Cry  
  
Chapter One  
  
[Author's Note: I know you've probably read a million stories of Squid crying and stuff at night, so I'm going to try to make mine as different as possible. hope you like it! Also chapters will get longer as the story goes on.]  
  
Yelling, screaming. Breaking glass. More screaming. Doors slamming. Then it would be over. That's all Squid remembered of his childhood. at least, when the trouble started.  
  
He liked to believe that once his family had been perfect. But he couldn't remember any time when his mother and father hadn't been fighting. That is, before his father left. All good memories of his childhood were erased.  
  
No. No they weren't. Squid could still remember one time, when he was very small, his mother had taken him outside. She held him towards her heart, and she had told him something about the wind. What was it again? Something about the wind blowing all the bad things away. She had told him that when times were rough, the wind could blow all you're troubles away if you stood out there, and threw them out, like she had done with the leaves on the ground.  
  
Then she started to cry, and took him back inside.  
  
Was it true? Was that his only happy memory? If that memory was supposed to be happy, why was his mother crying?  
  
More screams. More slammed doors. More of the fighting at 2 o'clock in the morning. More crying.  
  
But who was that crying? didn't sound like his mother. His father never cried.  
  
Suddenly Squid jerked and sat up in his bed. He was at Camp Greenlake, and it was time to get up. He rubbed his face. Then he suddenly froze. It had been him who was crying.  
  
He got up as casually as he could, wondering if the other boys in his tent noticed. He thought he saw them glancing at him every few minutes. Maybe he was just being paranoid. But that was Zigzag's job.  
  
He came out of the tent without a word, and grabbed his shovel. They were supposed to be getting a new camper today. What was his name? Stanley. Stanley Yelnats he remembered Mr. Sir saying to the Warden.  
  
Squid put on his hat, and went to his spot where he was supposed to be digging. He dug his shovel into the ground, looking frustrated. He tried not to think of the dream he had that night. The dream he had every night. He tried not to think about the other guys seeing him cry.  
  
Squid, cry? HA! Squid would cry when pigs fly! Was what they thought.  
  
Usually.  
  
"YO SQUID!" someone suddenly shouted. It was X-ray.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You've been spacing out you somethin'." he said.  
  
"Oh... yeah... sorry."  
  
"Nah it's alright. But when the big man Mr. Sir sees you is when it's not alright." he said.  
  
"Yeah." Squid started digging again. As X-ray left, he whispered, "You ok man? Heard you wimbering again."  
  
Squid groaned. "Yeah. I'm fine....allergies."  
  
"All right..." X-Ray walked away.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Squid snapped at one of the new kids, Zero, from his hole next to him.  
  
*  
  
D Tent was ordered to meet the new kid that afternoon. They saw the bus arriving, and alittle while later their tent councellor, Pendenski, was introducing them to him. Pendenski introduced them by their real names, but everyone else told the new kid their nicknames.  
  
The new kid's name was Stanley. He claimed he stole Clyde Livingston's shoes.  
  
"You didn't steal no Clyde Livingston's shoes!" said X-ray.  
  
"He's like, the fasted guy in the majors." said Magnet.  
  
"Did they have red Xs on them?" said the quiet kid, Zero.  
  
"Whoa! You got Zero to talk!" said Squid, acting as normal as possible.  
  
"What else can you do, Zero?" said Armpit. Zero didn't answer.  
  
"I wonder if he has the same problems as I do.... or did..." wondered Squid. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:  
  
Broken beer bottles? When did they get there?  
  
The whole living room was filled with broken beer bottles. Squid tried to walk in, but there was no space to walk. It was dead silent.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" screamed a horrible voice, and Squid jumped, turning around. It was his mother, picking up a beer bottle.  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded.  
  
"I...I can't remember." Squid stuttered.  
  
"A likely story. How dare you leave me here alone! You horrible, evil person, you!" she said, and she threw one of the bottles at him. He ducked, and it missed him.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?" he said worriedly.  
  
"You got this from you're father, I presume?" she said, not answering his question, reaching for a nother bottle.  
  
"MOM DON'T-"  
  
Squid sat up. It took a minute for him to realize where he was. No beer cans. Good.  
  
He was sweating, and breathing hard. His heart was hammering. He looked at the other boys, still fast asleep. Then he leaned back on his pillow, still breathing hard.  
  
*  
  
He tried not to fall back asleep, but his eyes hurt so bad and he was so tired, he couldn't help it. His eyes must have hurt because he had been crying again.  
  
His nap didn't last long. He suddenly woke up up later on, but he didn't know why. He didn't remember any more dreams.  
  
After that he just layed on his back, staring at the tent ceiling. that first he thought he wasn;t thinking at all, but then he found himself replaying his dream again. He had never had one that that before. He didn't want one iether.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but that dream had scared him.  
  
Armpit was snoring, as usual. Squid looked at the new kid. He was squirming around in his bed. Squid started to worry again. What if he heard him crying? No. Of course he didn't. He would have said something to him.  
  
Right?  
  
*  
  
Squid found himself starting to get tired again, but he was so scared he would have that dream again that he had to stay awake. He would doze off occasionly without even realizing it. But no other dreams came that night.  
  
*  
  
Squid often felt ashamed of being scared of his dreams. Of crying in his sleep. Of even missing his parents. He was a tough kid. He could handle these things. Or at least he SHOULD.  
  
Why did it have to be HIM? Why couldn't his parents be someone else's parents? If it wasn't for his parents, he wouldn't be here right now. He wouldn't be sleeping in this bed. He wouldn't have had that dream. He wouldn't have been crying in his sleep. Everyone would be perfect.  
  
But hge knew that wasn't true. He knew it wasn't fair for the other child to have his parents instead. Why did some parents be this way? Why couldn't all parents all be nice? Why did his dad have to leave? why did his mom have to become an alchoholic? Would he end up that way, too?  
  
These questions spun around and around in his head almost every night. Each night they were left unanswered.  
  
If only if only...  
  
A small tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn't even realize it as he slowly fell back alseep. 


End file.
